The number and enormity of problems associated with keeping track of files in an office setting are well-known and have plagued office workers since the first filing system was implemented. The clerical time and effort, as well as the payroll output exerted, to locate files is incalculable when extended to the millions of offices worldwide.
Several time-consuming tasks are associated with maintaining a file-folder system, such as the hanging folder system manufactured by Esselte Pendaflex Corporation, Garden City, N.Y. To maintain these folders in an orderly fashion, a secretary must first type a label, insert it into a plastic tab, and affix the tab to the folder. The folders must then be filed in an organized fashion to minimize the time necessary to locate the folder in the future. Unfortunately, folders are frequently misfiled, which can multiply the time taken to locate them and refile them in their proper place. When folder contents are discarded and the folders can be reused, new labels must be typed to replace the old ones. Transferring folders between an active filing area and a storage area can also be a major time-consuming task, especially if incorrect files are unknowingly and unintentionally sent to storage.
It has thus been a goal of prior designers to create a system that would reduce the effort and time involved with otherwise unruly filing systems. It is known in the art, for example, to put machine-readable codes onto shelf-filed folders, such as those often seen in medical or other professional offices. The file folders may contain color and alphabetical coding or a machine code so that the file can be taken from the shelf and passed by hand under a scanner. This can automatically call up a computer record to the user's screen for the patient whose file is scanned. Such shelf-filed folders are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,240,848 and 4,580,815. In these patents, both human- and machine-readable indicia are added to the side of a shelf-filed folder. These patents, however, merely disclose labels and labelling systems that can codify folders, but do not include the necessary means for automatically locating or tracking the folders based on the coded labels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,016 discloses a computer file tracking system with a hand-held scanner that can read codes on folders when manually passed over the codes. This requires every folder to be manually scanned one-at-a-time as they are moved--a time-consuming and easily forgotten task.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a folder locating and tracking system that allows instant locating of any folder within the system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a file folder locating and tracking system wherein location information for a given folder is automatically entered into the system without user effort.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a file folder locating and tracking system wherein filing time spent by secretaries and file room personnel is significantly decreased, and significant cost savings for an office using this system are realized.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a file folder and identifying tab for use in an automated file folder locating and tracking system.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a file folder locating and tracking system wherein the component parts are relatively inexpensive and simple to implement and operate.